


The Lady of the Bratva

by Eleni_Sk



Series: Bratva Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bratva (Arrow), F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: Oliver is the Bratva Captain of Starling City. The Pakhan has arranged a marriage for him.A small change has been regarding Robert Queen.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Series: Bratva Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565500
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	The Lady of the Bratva

**Author's Note:**

> Contains mentions of domestic and child abuse.

“What?” Thea Queen exclaimed, looking at her brother with wide eyes. “Let me get this straight. Some scum bag has a big financial debt to the Bratva and he gave his 19-year-old daughter to the Pakhan, to marry her off to a Captain. And Anatoly agreed. And he wants you to marry her. And they are coming this afternoon to meet. Did I miss anything?”

“Well, she is crazy smart and Sara characterized her as cute.” Her brother, Captain Oliver Queen said, trying to lighten the mood. He wasn’t all that pleased with the arrangement either, but the Pakhan had spoken.

“I can’t believe them!” Thea huffed. “Ollie, I am warning you now, if you give this girl any grief, I will personally castrate you and your precious men won’t be able to save you. am I clear?” the 17-year-old stated with blazing eyes.

“I wasn’t planning on making things more difficult than it already is, Thea” he rolled his eyes.

“You better.” She glared. “I am going to get myself ready, they should be here soon, right?”

“Yes, and yes you should. I am counting on you to make her feel more at home. Speedy. I don’t know what reaction she will have to me.”

“Don’t worry bro, I’ve got your back.” The Queen heiress said and left her brother’s study, leaving him alone in his thoughts.

Ever since he was old enough to be trained for the Bratva, Oliver had decided that he was not going to force any woman into the Bratva life. However, the Pakhan had a different opinion. That meant that if he wanted to keep the peace, he had to do as the Pakhan said.

He had done his research. Felicity Smoak had not an easy life by any means. She was a literal genius, a member of MENSA. She had skipped a few grades, which did not help her already nonexistent social life. Her school records showed that she had been bullied often because she was smarter than her classmates. But she had managed to get a full ride to MIT and she was well on her way to graduate with a dual master's degree in Computer Science and Cyber Security.

Unfortunately, that was not all. Her family life was far from good. Her father was far from a good parent. His sources told him that he often would mistreat, abuse, and ridicule her, for whatever reason. And especially when he was drunk.

Her mother worked most of the day to keep a roof over their heads and food on their table, but rumor had it that she blamed Felicity for her husband’s behavior.

The only bright side was that she had found some friends in Boston and that she was doing better than before. And that, for some reason, comforted Oliver. At least she had found people that cared about her since her family did such a poor job.

Oliver had never met the girl, young woman, he corrected himself, but she managed to wake his protective side. He wanted to protect her. He had never even met her.

He let out a long sight and leaned back in his chair. When had life become so complicated? He was supposed to be a Bratva Captain, tough and ruthless. Though to be fair, no amount of training had managed to squash his beliefs, not really.

He still thought that people that abused women and children were the worst of the worst. And Simon Smoak was going to learn what happened to those people the hard way. He had no right to raise his hand to his daughter. And just because he was going to be his father in law, did not mean that he was safe from his wrath. No, quite the opposite.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality. He would have time to teach Simon a lesson, but now, he had to be his charming self and make Felicity feel comfortable with him.

“Come in.”

The door opened, and John Diggle, his right-hand man, entered.

“They have arrived. They are right outside.” He informed him.

“What do you think?” Oliver asked his friend because he truly valued his opinion.

“I think that I want to punch that son of a bitch.” He said darkly.

“Explain that sentence.”

“I spotted three different bruises on her, just with one quick look. She also keeps her arms wrapped around her waist as if she is trying to protect herself, and that makes my blood boil. But the most heart-breaking thing is her eyes. I could see her pain and despair, no matter how hard she tries to keep them hidden and put up a strong front. And I was with her for three minutes!”

“Her father?” he asked.

“He was sneering at her and had an air of smugness as if he just won the lottery.” The other man replied.

“He thinks he became important, then. That I will do him favors.” Oliver realized. “Let him think that. I am going to enjoy putting him in his place, later. The monster thinks that it is okay to abuse his child and that _I_ , of all people, will reward him for it.”

“Name the time and the place and I will bring Champaign. I’m sure Roy and Sara would want in on the fun, too.”

“You will be the first one I call. Now, I think it is time for me to meet them.” He stood and fastened a button on his suit jacket.

John opened the door for them, and Oliver was barely out of the threshold when Simon Smoak raised his hand and slapped his companion, whom Oliver knew to be Felicity, hard, sending her flying towards the floor. Instinctively, Oliver reached and caught her.

He felt his blood boiling. How dare he! In his house, no less. Oliver could barely register anything other than his anger and the trembling body in his arms. He took a deep breath to regain control over his emotions and then turned to the woman he was currently holding.

“Are you okay?” he asked as softly as he could, helping her stand.

“Y-Yes.” She said quietly. “Thank you.” she met his eyes, and Oliver understood all too well what John meant. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, betrayed all her emotions and it pained him that she felt that way.

Oliver nodded at her and turned to her father, whom Roy had snatched from his shirt collar to keep him put. “Roy, go fetch Thea. Tell her I need her down now. I’m taking Miss Smoak to the library”

“Yes, boss.” The young man nodded and left to find Thea.

“Digg, please show him in my study and do not leave him alone, until I come back.”

Instead of answering, Digg grabbed Simon Smoak from his collar, just like Roy had done, and shoved him into the study.

“Come on” he put a hand on the small of her back, and almost dropped it when he felt her tense. “I know it probably won’t mean much, but I will never raise a hand on you,” he said, his hand firmly in place on the small of her back.

She just nodded, and Oliver saw her blushing. Sara was right. She is cute.

Oliver led her to the library, opening the door for her. as she entered the room in front of him, he took a moment to take a good look at her. she had blond hair that falls into big curls around her face, and her beautiful blue eyes were looking around curiously, behind her black and amber glasses. She was wearing a brown-grey knitted dress and a pair of brown leather boots, with two-inch heels, and even then, she was a good head shorter than him.

“Feel free to pick up any book. My sister should be here soon, to keep your company, while I have a chat with your father. Then, I would like to talk with you, if you feel up to it?” he said standing in the doorway.

“Yes, of course.” She said turning to face him.

“Just to warn you, Thea is a force of nature.” He gave her a small smile and then left to deal with the scum bag.

Felicity spent only a few minutes looking around the shelves, admiring some first editions. She even picked up a copy of Agatha Christie’s, A Body in the Library. She was only a couple of pages when a soft voice interrupted her.

“Hello.” A brunette girl said from the doorway.

“Hi,” she said back a little startled.

“Are you Felicity?” she asked, entering.

“I am. And you must be Thea?” she stood from her seat.

“Yup. The Queen, nice to meet you.” Thea smiled and offered her hand.

“Felicity Smoak, nice to meet you, too.” She accepted it.

“Um, Roy said to give you this.” she offered her an ice pack, wrapped in a towel.

“Thanks.” She took it and placed it on her cheek, not meeting Thea’s eyes.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Thea sat next to her. “If anything, your father should be ashamed. And I am pretty sure that right about now, he is wishing that he hadn’t done that.” She said, and Felicity lifted her eyes to her, in question. “Oliver hates people who abuse children and women. He might not kill him, but he will not let him get away with it, especially now that he dared do something like that in our house.”

Felicity nodded and turned her eyes on her lap again, deep in thought. “Other than my friends, no one ever stood up for me before. And he just met me.”

“I am going to tell you a secret.” Thea said, “Oliver may be a feared Bratva Captain and he may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he has a good heart. It doesn’t matter that he just met you. he would have done the same, even if the Pakhan had not ordered your marriage. Just give him chance, I think that he will surprise you.”

“I-I will,” Felicity said sincerely.

“Great! You have no idea how excited I am that I am going to have a big sister!” Thea exclaimed excitedly.

“I always wanted a sister, too.” Felicity smiled shyly at the younger girl.

“It’s going to be amazing! I was kind of nervous when Anatoly said that he had a bride for Oliver because you know, some Captain wives are unbearable, but you are not anything like them, at all. And that’s a relief. I have no idea what I’d if you were like Daisy Dolohov.” Thea babbled.

“I don’t know her, so I can’t tell you if I am anything like her or not,” Felicity said uncertainly.

“I don’t see any high horses around.” She shrugged.

A knock on the door ceased any further conversation.

“Come in,” Thea called.

The door opened, and a blonde woman came in. she was dressed in black pants, a white tank top, and was rocking a black leather jacket. Her hair was loose, and she had a dimple on her chin.

“Hey, Sara this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity This is Sara, she is one of the … bodyguards.” Thea introduced.

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity said politely.

“You, too, Miss Smoak.”

“Felicity, please.”

“Felicity. Oliver would like to talk to you if you are up to it.” Sara said.

“Oh, sure.” She replied getting nervous.

“I’ll take you to him, god knows, this place is like a maze.” She rolled her eyes. “I swear I got lost ten times the first time I came here.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll see you around, Thea.” She nodded to the brunette.

“I’ll be annoying Roy if you need me,” Thea said in the form of a reply.

Sara chuckled and showed Felicity the way to Oliver. She realized that they were not going to his study, after a few seconds. They were heading to another wing of the floor. Felicity was truly surprised to find herself in the kitchen, a cozy and warm room, where Oliver was preparing something on the stove.

He had taken off his suit jacket and had rolled his sleeves up, making Felicity drool a little. She could see his muscles better, much better. And boy did he have some muscles. He was hot.

“Here we are,” Sara said, shaking her out of her thoughts.

“Thank you, Sara. You can go.” Oliver turned to face them.

“Thea is off annoying Roy.” She said and left with another chuckle.

“Have a seat.” He told her. “I took the liberty to assume that you like hot chocolate and whipped cream.” He said, placing a mug in front of her.

“I love it.” Felicity heard herself saying, too shocked by his gesture. And she needed some hot chocolate with whipped cream. He was an angel.

“I’ve never been called that before.” He said with a throaty honest laugh.

“Did I say that out loud?” she asked, blushing deeply.

“You did. But I like it. You’re honest and I appreciate that.” He said taking his seat across from her.

“So …”

“So, I am Oliver Queen, your future husband. But don’t freak out on me. I know that you don’t have the best example but I would like to make this work. For both of us.” Oliver said sincerely. “And I will not make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Thank you. It-it means a lot to me.” Felicity let out a breath that she didn’t know was holding.

“There is no need to thank me for that,” Oliver said, and something passed from his eyes for a second but then it was long gone. “However, I would like to get to know you. What do you think about that?”

“I would like to get to know you, too, Oliver.” She said with a small smile.

“Good.” He mirrored her. “Before we go any further, I know that your father dragged you from Boston for the spring break and that you won’t go back for another week. What I want to ask you, and please answer me honestly, do you feel comfortable staying at your parents’ house?”

“No, I don’t”

“Would you like to stay here? Raisa can prepare you a room easily.” He offered. “No one in here will even dream of hurting you. you will be safe, I promise.”

“I- Yes, please.” She said gratefully “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, even if there is no need to thank me.”

“You have done so much for me already and you just met me less than an hour ago.” She protested.

“Felicity, it’s nothing. Truly.” He said

“Okay.” She nodded. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He said curiously.

“Can I graduate? I mean, will I be allowed to? I’ve worked hard to get to where I am, and graduation is only a few months away. Can I graduate, please?” she said almost desperately.

“Of course, you can graduate. Why wouldn’t you?” Oliver raised his eyebrows in question.

“Well, my father said that you probably wouldn’t let me go back to Boston or let me involve myself with computers.” She sighed. “That happened outside your study, and when I protested, I ended up in your arms.” She said focusing on her mug.

“You can go back to Boston and graduate, Felicity. You will probably have a couple of discreet bodyguards for my peace of mind, but I won’t keep you from going.” Oliver put his right hand over her left one slowly. Giving her time to pull away. She didn’t.

“Thank you.” she closed her eyes relieved.

“You need to stop thanking me.”

“Sorry.”

“You should forget all the nonsense your father has told, though. He and I are different people.”

“I will do my best.” She looked him in the eye. “So, how are we doing this?”

“Well, due to my status as a CEO and public figure, the public wedding will have to wait. However, the Bratva wedding will be this summer, but after your graduation. And we will have to be seen in public together, too.” He replied.

“Do I need to organize both weddings?”

“Good luck with that.” He said “Thea has probably started already. She loves those things. But you should probably talk to her before she goes wild. It’s your wedding, not hers.” He said sipping his chocolate.

“What about you? It’s your wedding too, well weddings.” She corrected herself.

“As long as there is good food, I am happy. You should do whatever you like. And you shouldn’t concern yourself with budgets or whatever. You can have whatever you want. It’s not like we can’t afford it.”

“Alright. I will keep that in mind. Can I have my friends at both? They know about the Bratva.”

“They do?” he almost choked.

“Yeah, my father has threatened them enough times with the big bad scary Bratva,” Felicity explained.

“He’s threatened college kids with Bratva?” he clarified. “Why?”

“Because they are my friends and they lead me down a path he did not approve of.” She rolled her eyes mimicking her father in the last part.

“He cannot go around threatening people with the Bratva. Especially innocent people.” He was fuming.e can’t go around threatening people with the Bratva!j

“They never stopped being my friends, despite his threats.” She

said proudly.

“I am glad to hear that.” He said honestly. “Tell me about you.” he picked up his mug.

“Well, I’m sure you know the basics. I got a full scholarship to MIT, and I’m on my way to graduate this summer, with my dual masters in Computer Science and Cyber Security. Um, I should mention that I am super allergic to nuts. If I eat even a piece, I need an epi-pen and a trip to the hospital.”

“I didn’t know that.” Oliver nodded, making a mental note to talk to the Bratva doctor. “I’ll make sure this place is nut-free.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, just for me.” She hurried to say.

“Felicity, you are going to be the Lady of the Manor. Everyone should know you are allergic to nuts, in this house. you really shouldn’t feel uncomfortable about it. Plus, only my mother likes nuts in the various dishes Raisa makes. It won’t be a problem, I promise.”

“Alright, if you are sure.”

“I am,” he assured her.

“Okay. Um, what else to tell you? I had a stalker, a lacrosse player.”

“Stalker?!” he said alarmed.

“Yes, but don’t worry. I convinced him that it was o much better for him to forget all about me.” She smirked. At his questioning look, she added, “I told him that if he didn’t leave me alone, I’s make sure that he’d never graduate, and I’d destroy his internet life. And his credit score.”

“So, you threatened to hack him?”

“Hacking is such an ugly word” she whined, making him chuckle. “But, yes. And speaking of hacking,” she said not meeting his eyes. She took a deep breath and told him about Cooper and her various.

“Thank you for telling me,” Oliver said and put his hand on top of hers. “And I am sorry you had to go through that.”

“Thank you.” she nodded, barely looking at him.

“Do you like burgers?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, I love them.” She lit up.

“I know a place.”

Oliver took her to Big Belly Burger. And Felicity learned that he was a regular there. The host greeted him by name and she even knew his order. And the bodyguards’ orders. They placed their order and sat on a booth, separately from his men.

They had a good time. Oliver even let her steal some of his fries. They also talked about her going back to Boston. She agreed to have Sara and Nyssa as her bodyguards, easily. She had liked Sara when she met her and she thought she’d like Nyssa too, especially since she was Sara’s girlfriend. They had agreed to Skype once a week, too. Other than that, they avoided talking about their upcoming marriage.

Sara had gone back to her parents’ house and had packed all her things up and moved them to the Manor. Her suitcase was waiting for her in her room, that was between Thea’s and Oliver’s when they returned from the Big Belly Burger.

The next morning, she was awakened by the knocking on her door. She dragged herself out of bed and opened the door. It was from Sara.

“Good morning.” She said brightly.

“Mmmm” she nodded.

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” she joked. “Breakfast is in thirty minutes, I thought you should know.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll see you downstairs.” She said and left.

Felicity dragged herself to the bathroom and had a shower, to wake up. She washed her face and her teeth and then put on a pair of jeans and a blue sweater, with a pair of black boots. She put her hair up in a ponytail and put on her glasses.

She made her way downstairs and had to stop and ask one of the men directions. She really could use a Marauder Map in this place, she thought.

“Good morning, Felicity” Oliver greeted her and motioned for her to sit to his right, between him and Thea. Though the table had other occupants, too.

“Good morning.” She said shyly, taking her seat.

“Felicity, this is my mother, Moira, and her husband Walter Steele. He is the CFO at QC. And the idiot on the other side of Thea is Tommy Merlyn, my best friend, and Thea’s half-brother.” He introduced. “Everyone, this is Felicity”

“My new sister.” Thea piped.

“What, two brothers are not enough?” Tommy joked.

“Nope.”

“Welcome to the Family, Felicity.” Tommy grinned.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Felicity.”

“You as well, Mr. Steele.”

“Walter will do nicely.” She gave her a warm smile.

“We are very excited to have you here, Felicity,” Moira said pleasantly.

“Thank you for having me.”

“Have picked a date?” she asked her son and Oliver could feel Felicity tensing.

“Not yet, mother. We just met yesterday evening.” Oliver tried not to roll his eyes.

“Oliver …”

“Yes, I know, we have to announce a date soon. Felicity and I will talk about it after breakfast. I thought we had agreed not to talk about the Bratva during breakfast.” He glared.

“Very well.”

Thankfully, Tommy did most of the talking after that, wanting to know all about the new member of their miss-matched family. Thea even explained to her that her biological father was Malcolm Merlyn, as her mother had cheated on Robert Queen with his late best friend Malcolm Merlyn, and that this little fact was known only to the family. And yes, she was family.


End file.
